HOT
by Themostwanted1993
Summary: Songfic de la cancion hot, solo entren y lean.


Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Disfruten el Songfic

**Dejen reviews por fa, Gracias por leer**

**HOT**

Uh oh uh oh/ Uh oh uh oh

You're so good to me/ Eres muy bueno para mi

Baby baby/ Baby, baby

I want to lock you up in my closet/ Quiero encerrarte en mi closet

Where no one's around/ Donde no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor

I want to put your hand in my pocket/ Quiero que pongas tu mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón

Because you're allowed/ Porque si te dejo

I want to drive you into the corner/ Quiero llevarte hacia un rincón

And kiss you without a sound/ Y besarte sin ningún sonido

I want to stay this way forever/ Quiero quedarme así por siempre

I'll say it loud/ Y gritar

Now you're in/ Ahora estas aquí

And you can't get out/ Y no puedes irte

-mmmm….hazme tuya ya-digo sin ningún escrúpulo.

-Sakura-pronuncia una voz varonil y ronca a causa de la excitación de ese momento.

Deslizas tus manos por el contorno de mis caderas para sujetar mis piernas a tu cintura, siento tu erección rozar con mi sexo, siento que lo haces a propósito la verdad no se cuando mas voy a aguantar. Estamos atrapados en el closet de "nuestro" cuarto y eso ¿Por qué? la verdad lo hace mas divertido.

You make me so hot/ Me pones muy caliente

Make me wanna drop/ Haces que me derrita

You're so ridiculous/ Eres ridículo

I can barely stop/ Apenas y me puedo detener

I can hardly breathe/ Apenas puedo respirar

You make me wanna scream/ Haces que grite

You're so fabulous/ Eres fabuloso

You're so good to me/ Eres muy bueno para mi

Baby baby

You're so good to me/ Eres muy bueno para mi

Baby baby

-Me pones muy caliente y haces que me derrita en tus brazos con tus besos que cada vez van bajando mas allá de mi cuello me encanta cuando haces eso, suelto una risita de perversión y complicidad que pasa desapersibidad por ti me rió de lo ridículo que eres cuando pierdes tu autocontrol y cordura. Me desnudas por completo y luego me miras descaradamente y siento como tu pene se pone mas duro te necesito ya, te desnudas y luego me penetras con tanta fuerza y necesidad.

I can make you feel all better/ Puedo hacerte sentir mejor

Just take it in/ Solo quedate

And I can show you all the places/ Y puedo enseñarte todos los lugares

You've never been/ Que no has visto

And I can make you say everything/ Y puedo hacerte decir todo

That you never said/ Lo que nunca has dicho

And I will let you do anything/ Y te dejare hacer lo que quieras

Again and again/ Una y otra vez

Now you're in/ Ahora estas aquí

And you can't get out/ Y no puedes irte

Baby baby

You're so good to me/Eres muy bueno para mi

Baby baby

-Las embestidas son cada vez mas fuertes mientras todo el closet se llena de gemidos y gruñidos, se que no soy la kunoichi mas fuerte o la mas hermosa, pero puedo hacerte sentir mejor te voy a dar lo mejor de mi solo no te vayas de mi lado, de Kohona, te voy a enseñar los lugares que no conoces te haré sentir mil sensaciones y sentimientos, pero solo quédate, te dejare hacer lo que quieras conmigo cuantas veces quieras, te daré cariño, amor, sexo todo lo que dices que necesitas por que para estoy yo.

-Sasuke kun mas fuerte, mas rápido-te ordeno y se que te gusta ya casi llegamos vamos a tocar el cielo-Ahhhhhh-gemimos al mismo tiempo, siento una gran gama de sensaciones en mi cuerpo a eso se le llama éxtasis, puedo sentir como tratas de regular tu respiración en mi cuello mientras te apoyas en mi hombro, luego sales de mi, me tomas en tus brazos y salimos del closet hasta la cama para descansar.

Kiss me/ Besame

Gently/ Dulcemente

Always I know/ Siempre lo eh sabido

Hold me/ Esperame

Love me/ Amame

Don't ever go/ Nunca te vallas

Baby baby

You're so good to me/ Eres muy bueno para mi

Baby baby

You're so good/ Eres muy bueno

-Estamos acostados en la cama yo sobre tu pecho pensando con los ojos cerrados y tu estas acariciando mi cabello, solo quiero estar contigo que me beses y que me ames.

-Sasuke kun te amo-susurro

-Yo también Sakura

Que linda es nuestra vida de casados pero aun pienso en algo:

"Eres muy bueno para mi"

**FIN**


End file.
